wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Jessie Goodwin
Jessie Goodwin is Mikado Ryuugamine's companion in the Wonderland series. She appears in Mad World. When he first found, she was about to be raped by three men behind a sex club in Kabukicho. Mikado rescued her and took with out of the city with him. Now, Jessie travels with him and his son, Akira. Appearance and Personality Appearance Jessie has long red hair and brown eyes. She thinks that she has fat ankles, but Mikado says that she doesn't. Personality Jessie started out as carefree and living like a normal kid. She cared about her mother and boyfriend. After the tragedies in her life and nearly being raped, they shaped her neediness to stay by Mikado and Akira. Back Story Jessie was birth in Seattle, Washington. She lived with her mother and grandmother. Her father was never in the picture. Jessie's mother struggled to keep a job and her grandmother had health problems. By the time she was ten, her grandmother twisted her ankle and fell down the stairs. When the old lady got to the hospital, it turned out that her health problems were worse than she let on. Grandma ended up staying in the hospital. Jessie's mom tried to use her daughter to know the truth about her condition, but the old lady would always try and change the subject. By the time Jessie started a new grade that year, her grandmother was dead. After her grandmother's death, Jessie's mom got a new job in Okinawa, Japan. Jessie didn't know how to take this at first. She was happy her mom got a new job, but the move and her mother's enthusiasm had her a little uneasy. She even hoped that her mother wouldn't get the job. But, her mother got the job and they moved to Okinawa by the time Jessie was twelve. She wasn't too happy about it and stormed off to her room. Three years later, Jessie got used to Japan. Her mother got lost in her new surroundings and even fell in love. When Jessie turned thirteen, she got a video camera for her birthday. She would use it to film her exploits to mainland Japan. On one such trip in Akihabara, she found an attractive boy and started filming him. To her surprise, he started filming her back when he got inside an electronics store. The shop owner had to chase her away. Later, the same boy tracked her down at a cafe and confronted her about why she was filming him. Jessie is humiliated and the boy makes her go out on a date with him. She ends up enjoying herself. Soon, Jessie and Josh begin to date. When the apocalypse hits, Jessie and Josh are stuck in Akihabara with the trains cut off and cell phones stopped working. For the next year and a half, the couple stayed in different hotel rooms. Jessie could only talk to her mother through the land lines. When Josh couldn't stand Akihabara anymore, he and Jessie tried to leave for Shinjuku, but it too fell to the plague. With nowhere else to go, the couple decided to go to Harajuku. But, Josh had to make a detour to Kabukicho to pick up something. He promised that he would come back by tomorrow. But when he did three days later, he fell victim to the plague. Josh ended up dying in quarantine. Alone, Jessie wondered what she was going to do. One night in the hotel restaurant, a man named Eichi Gushiken recruited her to work as a waitress in a sex club in Kabukicho. Against her better judgement, she agreed. Eichi lied about her being twenty when she was only sixteen on her paperwork. She is interviewed and examined before given a clean bill of health. Jessie had to put up with the harassment in the club to survive. One day, three thugs "rented" her for the night. She is saved when Mikado comes along and commands the men to leave her alone. He then gets her out of her job and takes her with him before Kabukicho falls to the plague. Storyline History Mad World Jessie travels around with Mikado and Akira in Roppongi in the snow after midnight. They all usually stay in one place for three days before moving on. She wants to get closer to Mikado, but he shuts her out. She gets annoyed when he hears her thoughts. Mikado asks if she is hungry. Jessie says no, but is thirty. They go to an all-night coffee shop. Mikado decides it's time to leave Roppongi and Tokyo. She agrees because he and Akira are all she has left. In "Ume", Jessie wakes up to Mikado returning to the hotel room. She embraces him, but says that he smells like soap and baby powder. He gently pushes her off and tells her not to ask questions, leaving her frustrated. In "Sakura", Mikado goes out on another job, leaving Jessie behind with Akira. She doesn't ask many questions about the his latest job and knows that she will follow him and his son wherever they go. Jessie stays with Akira and waits for Mikado to come back with food in "Fuji". She tries to get close to her master, but Mikado blocks her out again. But then, he tells her that they are leaving Japan. He even promises her that they will have a nice dinner together. In the morning, Mikado tells her that he is looking for another tadpole named Itori Inaba and her daughter, Sakura. Jessie is overjoyed that he's finally letting her get close to him. Mikado, Akira, and Jessie all leave for Thailand. It is revealed in a flashback, that they went to Okinawa to see what happened to her mother. Turns out, the plague and the refugees all fled to Southern Japan, leaving Okinawa empty and abandoned. Jessie runs into an old neighbor named Mori-san. The old woman reveals that Ms. Goodwin and her boyfriend, Jun, were murdered after a group of thugs broke into their house and robbed them. Back in present day, Jessie notices that the children can only speak in broken Japanese. Mikado tells her it is because that the adults stopped caring for them, leaving the children feral. The trio land in Thailand and Jessie is surprised to see life again. She and the boys have lunch and plan what to do next. Jessie and Mikado argue, but Akira breaks it up inadvertently. Jessie notices that Thailand does not like anyone from Japan due to the plague. She can't use her money to buy anything. Mikado has to be her translator. Jessie thinks that Mikado is lonely and tries again to get closer to him, but he pushes her away. In the morning, he says that he will make it up to her. Jessie is left confused as her master goes out for food. Mikado and Jessie do seem to be getting closer. She notices that there is something different about her master, but he won't say what it is. Mikado says that Jessie reminds him of Vorona back before Ikebukuro was destroyed by the plague. She comments that it is new that they are getting closer together, Mikado is not too happy about that and reminds her that she will eventually die. Mikado later takes Jessie out on a night out at Bangkok. They get a late dinner and pick up treats for Akira. Three days later, they leave Thailand for good. Sometime later, the trio end up in Turkey. Mikado laments about the virus evolving. When Jessie tries to comfort him, he shoves her off. She spends the early morning alone in her thoughts. She realizes her mortality and that she will have to leave Mikado and Akira one day. Until then, Jessie decides to stay with him. In "Kiku", Jessie wakes up to Mikado telling her that they will leave Turkey soon, but he doesn't know where they are going. Eventually, the trio reach London in "Momiji". Mikado tells her that he will leave her after they reach New York. This upsets her and Jessie gets mad. Later on, Mikado invites her out to the Halloween festival and she agrees. Jessie loses track of him and finds him talking to a strange woman before he reunites with her. In "Yanagi", Jessie is still bitter about the way Mikado plans to leave her. Akira tells her in his sleep that he's not doing this to be mean and he really does chapter about her. Later, Mikado tells to the room and tells that he is delaying leaving London by a day. By "Kiri", the trio get on a plane and fly to New York. Jessie is not enjoying this. She still tries to get to know Mikado before they part ways. He and Jessie check into a hotel in downtown Manhattan. Mikado takes Jessie out to a last dinner to an Italian restaurant. He finally laments about his past. They don't talk when walking back to the hotel. The next morning, Jessie wakes up alone. Mikado left her a note saying that he covered her room and why they can't stay together. He wishes her well and tells her she is not as weak as she thinks she is. Jessie cries and goes down to breakfast. In the restaurant, she meets a man named Colin Reynolds and asks him to give her a tour around the city. They will date and she will follow him to Canada. There, she will marry him and they will have a son. This son will have a daughter and Jessie will die peacefully in Canada. Relationships Mother Jessie and her mother were close since she was born. Initially, they had a neutral and normal relationship. Jessie was a little nervous about her mother getting a new job. She wanted her to be happy on the one hand, but she knew that it would mean leaving the country. Jessie was happy for her mother when her life got better. When Tokyo got cut off, mother and daughter kept in touch via land line. Jessie was distraught when she learned that her mother and the boyfriend were killed during a home invasion. Grandmother Jessie and her grandmother were close. Grandmother took care of the family before she became ill. Her death left her granddaughter in shock. Josh Main Article: Josh Josh was Jessie's boyfriend. They first met when he caught her filming him in an electronic store in Akihabara. He later tracked her down and confronted her about it. She had to make it up by going on a date with him. The couple were close and survived together when Tokyo became cut off. He took care of her and kept her together before he died. He risked his life just to get ring for her back in Kabukicho. Mikado Ryuugamine Main Article: Mikado Ryuugamine Jessie follows Mikado around and calls him master. He is the one who saved her from being raped by thugs behind a sex club in Kabukicho. He took her with him as a result. Jessie tries to get close to him, but he closes her out. He sees her like a daughter. As their journey goes on, they seem to be getting closer. It does sour a bit when he tells her that he will leave her after they reach New York. They do make up before landing in their final destination. After a last dinner together, he leaves her alone in the hotel after paying for the room. Akira Ryuugamine Main Article: Akira Ryuugamine Jessie gets along with Akira just fine. She's fond of the little boy. She does Akira's behavior a little bit strange at times when he goes into "cold" mood. He acts as the glue to keep Jessie and Mikado. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Omake Characters Category:Protagonists